Void Knight equipment
Void Knight equipment' can be bought from the Void Knights with Void Knight commendation points, earned through the Pest Control minigame. To buy the items, a player must have 42 Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Ranged, and Magic, along with 22 Prayer. A unique quality of Void Knight armour is that it contributes defence bonuses to all stats equally (including magic and ranged) without lowering any attack bonuses. As such, this equipment can be used as an all-purpose armour, because any form of attack may be effectively conducted while having this armour equipped. Void armor is a popular set due to the damages bonuses. It is often used to train magic and ranged while using prayer or safe-spotting. If you wear a complete set of void knight armour (you don't need a mace for the set), you will receive a bonus 'set effect' depending on the helm you have chosen to wear. A full set of void knight armour with mace costs 1050 points, although the more popular option is to exchange 850 pest control points for full void armour without the mace. Note: All the void knight helms' defensive bonuses are equal. Set Effects Void Knight armour has a set effect in addition to each item's stats. These depend upon which ''of the three Void Knight helmets are worn: In addition to 1 of these 3 helmets the player also needs to wear all the 3 items below: * Void knight gloves * Void knight top * Void knight robe :'Note:' Unfortunately, the Void Knight mace and Void seal do '''not' contribute to get the set effect. However, the Void Knight mace can be used to auto-cast Claws of Guthix. :Also note: The higher the combat skill the more effective this set will be. Certainly at maximum levels in a combat style, the Void Knight set of that style becomes very 'powerful; the void mage can be comparable to Ahrim's robes at approximately 90 magic. Void table - Popular in places The armour is popular in the Wilderness and other PvP situations, where the extra damage caused by the set effect can be very useful for PK-ing, and because you can switch between helmets fast for the effects without having to switch between a lot of equipment. It is also a favourite amongst rangers when training, because its bonuses allows players to hit higher and reduce training time. Also for Barrows runs the set may be appreciated, as it can switch between combat styles easily adapting to the Barrows Brothers. The set can be used to speed up Slayer tasks when a Slayer helmet isn't a priority. For example when fighting undead, a Salve amulet (e) can be used for melee boosts instead of the helmet. Also note that the boost to Ranged accuracy and damage is 10% with void range. However, on Slayer tasks, the Black Mask (i) provides 15% Ranged accuracy and damage and is therefore, better than void. Void range and mage can be used effectively along with a safe spot. :'Please note that at the higher levels in the chosen combat skill (Melee, Ranged, Magic) the sets start becoming more and more effective, as briefly stated above.